Ik zie, ik zie
by Nemaya
Summary: Deborah Wilson is een Dreuzeltelg met Het Zicht. Als ze op Zweinstein aankomt, laat ze iedereen versteld staan.


"Mama? Wat zit er achter die deur?"  
>"Welke deur, liefje?"<br>"Die deur daar tussen de boekenkast en de koffiemachine?"  
>"Daar is geen deur, schatje. Kom, dan mag je iets uitzoeken bij de gezelschapsspelletjes."<p>

"Papa, wat is dat voor beest?"  
>"Welk beest, lieverd?"<br>"Dat groenige beest daar, dat lijkt op een kruising tussen een kikker en een aap?"  
>"Dat bestaat niet, Deborah. Je laat je fantasie weer eens op de loop. Kijk, daar gaat een konijntje!"<p>

"DEBORAH LYDIA WILSON! Wat heb je in hemelsnaam met de tuin gedaan? Alle bloembedden zijn overhoop gehaald!"  
>"Dat was ik niet mama. Er zat een egel in de tuin en die wilde ik wat te eten geven, omdat hij zo schattig was, maar toen ik hem wat oud brood en bessen voorzette, ging hij plots als een wilde tekeer."<br>"Wat heb ik je gezegd over jokken, jongedame?"  
>"Maar ik jokte niet!"<br>"Voor straf krijg je vanavond geen toetje en mag je dit weekend niet naar Petra toe."  
>"Maar –"<br>"Geen gemaar!"

"Papa, blijf alsjeblieft thuis vandaag?"  
>"Je weet dat dat niet kan, liefje. Ik moet werken om centjes te verdienen, zodat ik eten kan kopen voor jullie."<br>"Maar er gaat vandaag iets ergs gebeuren."  
>"Onzin, het werk wat ik doe is erg veilig. Er gebeurt nooit iets."<br>"Vandaag wel. Kun je echt niet thuisblijven?"  
>"Nee, dat kan echt niet."<br>"Wil je dan beloven uit de buurt van de landingsbaan de blijven?"  
>"Dat moet vandaag wel lukken. Ik ben vandaag vooral in de hangar bezig."<p>

"Wat is er, schat? Je trilt helemaal?"  
>"Ik weet niet hoe ze het wist, maar Deborah had gelijk over vandaag. Er is vanmorgen een zweefvliegtuigje neergestort op onze landingsbaan."<br>"Nee toch? Was er iemand gewond?"  
>"Alleen de piloot, die ligt met een paar gebroken ribben en een hersenschudding in het ziekenhuis."<br>"Kom, ga zitten. Ik maak een kop chocolademelk voor je klaar."

"Hannah, we moeten praten. Ik heb een promotie aangeboden gekregen."  
>"Dat is geweldig, David!"<br>"Ik weet het. Er is maar één nadeel aan; we zullen moeten verhuizen, als ik het aanneem. Het is namelijk een functie in Groot-Brittannië."  
>"Zo ver weg? Dat is bijna de andere kant van de wereld! Is er niemand anders die het kan doen?"<br>"Misschien wel, maar dit is een uitgelezen kans. In Engeland zijn mensen met mijn opleiding erg in trek en er zijn veel doorgroeimogelijkheden, terwijl er hier in Indiana niet veel is."  
>"Laten we er nog even over nadenken. Wanneer moet je een antwoord hebben?"<br>"Ten laatste aan het eind van de week en als ik het aanneem, verhuizen we de week erop al. Niet veel tijd dus."

"Deborah, wat ben je aan het doen?"  
>"Ik ben mijn spulletjes aan het inpakken voor de verhuizing."<br>"Hoe weet je dat we gaan verhuizen? We hebben het gisteren pas besloten."  
>"Ik zag het in een van mijn speciale dromen."<br>"Oh, liefje. Hoe vaak heb ik nu al gezegd dat je moet leren om de werkelijkheid te onderscheiden van je dromen en je fantasie? Wat je droomt is niet altijd waar."  
>"Dat weet ik, mama. Ik kan het voelen wanneer iets echt is en wanneer niet. Weten jullie al waar we precies naartoe verhuizen?"<br>"Nee, dat krijgen we morgen pas te horen."  
>"We gaan naar Brighton, vlak bij de zee."<p>

"Ze had alweer gelijk. We gaan inderdaad naar Brighton. Hoe kon ze dat in hemelsnaam weten?"  
>"Ik heb geen idee, David, maar ik heb er een naar gevoel bij. Het is onnatuurlijk."<br>"Kop op, Hannah. Vergeet niet dat er in de Bijbel ook voorspellingen voorkwamen."  
>"Alsnog vind ik het maar niks."<p>

"Ons eerste uitje naar Londen en wat een geweldig weer! Zullen we ergens gaan eten en dan langs de Theems lopen, dames?"  
>"Hier is een tentje met een leuke naam. De Lekke Ketel."<br>"Sorry, maar ik eet liever echt eten, Debs. Er is daar niets. Oh, kijk, dat ziet er gezellig uit!"

"Pap, kun je vandaag thuisblijven?"  
>"Nee, liefje. Ik moet weer centjes verdienen vandaag."<br>"Wil je dan beloven niet in de buurt van de hangar te komen?"  
>"Dat kan ik niet, Debbie. Dat is de plaats waar het grootste deel van mijn werk zich afspeelt. Heb je weer een naar voorgevoel?"<br>"Ja, en ik weet dat het vandaag erger zal zijn dan de vorige keer."  
>"Ik zal proberen zo veel mogelijk ergens anders te zijn, goed?"<br>"Ik hou van je, pap, vergeet dat nooit."

"Schatje, waarom huil je?" vroeg Hannah Wilson bezorgd aan haar dochter, terwijl ze een arm om haar heen legde.  
>"Papa. Papa is dood," huilde de tienjarige Deborah.<br>"Dat is niet iets waar je grapjes over moet maken, Deborah. Papa is gewoon aan het werk," sprak moeder streng, terwijl ze haar greep versterkte. "Je moet eens wat minder met je hoofd in de wolken zitten en wat meer in de normale wereld spenderen."  
>Een uur later ging de deurbel.<br>"Bent u Hannah Wilson, vrouw van David Wilson?" vroeg de agent beleefd.  
>"Ja, dat ben ik. Waar kan ik u mee helpen?" De duistere boodschap van Debbie was nog vers in haar hoofd en de schrik sloeg haar om het hart.<br>"Wij moeten u helaas mededelen dat uw man vanmiddag is overleden bij een bedrijfsongeval."  
>Meer hoorde Hannah niet meer, want de wereld werd zwart om haar heen.<p>

Twee maanden na het dodelijke ongeval van haar vader, kreeg de resterende familie Wilson bezoek van een vreemd uitgedoste mevrouw.  
>"Deborah! Er is hier iemand voor jou!"<br>Zodra Debbie de woonkamer in liep, begroette ze de vrouw.  
>"Hallo Professor Anderling."<br>Stilte.  
>"Hallo Deborah. Ik ben erg verbaasd dat je mijn naam kent. Voor zover ik weet is dit de eerste keer dat wij elkaar ontmoeten."<br>"U komt me bekend voor, maar ik weet niet precies meer waarvan. De naam popte gewoon in mijn hoofd." Deborah had geleerd om haar dromen niet meer te noemen waar haar moeder bij was.  
>"Curieus. Mijn naam Minerva Anderling en ik wil Deborah hierbij een plaats aanbieden op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus."<br>"Wie denkt u wel dat u bent? Wij zijn Godlievende mensen en magie bestaat niet. Ik wil dat u NU ons huis uit gaat!"  
>"Magie bestaat wel degelijk, mevrouw. Mag ik even demonstreren?"<br>Voor Hannah kon protesteren, stond er een kat voor haar neus in plaats van de Professor.  
>"Dat – is – onmogelijk…"<br>"De magische wereld is grotendeels afgeschermd van de niet-magische wereld, maar elk jaar zijn er weer een aantal individuen die geen magische ouders hebben, maar zelf toch magie bezitten. Deborah is een van deze individuen."  
>"Maar buiten de paar voorgevoelens die Debbie had heb ik nooit iets opgemerkt? Hoe kan –"<br>"Ik wist wel dat het niet mijn verbeelding was,"glimlachte het meisje. "De deuren die ik soms zag, maar niemand anders, de vreemde dieren die ik nergens op internet terug kon vinden. Dat was allemaal magie, nietwaar?"  
>"Veel magische secties zijn beschermd door Dreuzelwerende spreuken of Aandachtsafleiders. Beschrijf eens een paar van de dieren?"<br>"Een kruising tussen een kikker en een aap, groenig van kleur."  
>"Dat is een Clabbert, een fabeldier waar je wellicht over zult leren op Zweinstein."<br>"En eentje die lijkt op een egel, maar gek wordt als er eten wordt aangeboden?"  
>Anderling glimlachte. "Een Knarl. Erg achterdochtige diertjes. Hij dacht waarschijnlijk dat je hem probeerde te vergiftigen. Eten voorzetten is de enige manier om ze van echte egels te onderscheiden."<br>"En De Lekke Ketel in Londen?"  
>"Een kroeg die de magische en niet-magische wereld met elkaar verbindt. Daar ben je langsgekomen, zeker?"<br>Deborah knikte, maar Hannah barstte woedend uit.  
>"Magie komt van de Duivel. Ik weiger een Duivelskind in mijn huis te hebben. Al vanaf jouw eerste 'voorgevoel' wist ik dat er iets mis was met jou! En nu heb ik dan eindelijk het bewijs. Ik schaam me diep dat ik jou ooit gebaard heb!"<br>Deborah keek haar moeder verdrietig aan. Ze had dit moment al jaren zien aankomen en het verbaasde haar dus niet dat ze er zo over dacht.  
>"Magie is niet slecht, mama. Jezus deed immers ook magie. Het is een gift van God."<br>"Dat was geen magie! Dat waren mirakels van God."  
>"Geloof wat je wil, mam. Ik weet nu dat ik stukjes toekomst heb gezien en dat het niet mijn fantasie was. De magische wereld is mijn wereld en hoe dan ook zal ik er deel van uitmaken."<br>"Je denkt toch niet dat ik daar ook maar een penny aan zal uitgeven, monster? Jij bent hier niet langer welkom. Pak je spullen en verdwijn!"  
>"Professor? Is het mogelijk om geheugens aan te passen? Ik denk dat het het beste is als mama niet af weet van magie, of ik nu hier ben of niet."<br>"Dat is mogelijk, ja. Dan zou ik het Ministerie van Toverkunst moeten contacteren. En maak je maar geen zorgen over geld. Voor studenten als jij is er een studiebeurs."  
>"Zou u dat willen doen? Dan kunnen we eventueel mijn schoolverhaal ook aanpassen naar een niet-magische variant."<br>Zo gezegd, zo gedaan.

Op de Wegisweg kocht Deborah de hutkoffer met meerdere compartimenten die ze in haar fantasieën had gezien en hoewel hij voor een student nogal chique was, wist ze dat ze er haar hele leven plezier van zou hebben.  
>Ook Olivander zou haar altijd herinneren als de Dreuzeltelg die wist welke staf de hare was.<br>"Goedemorgen, welkom bij Olivander."  
>"Goedemorgen, mijnheer Olivander. Een staf van Zilverlinde met feniksveer, 29 centimeter, alsjeblieft."<br>Verbluft haalde hij de gevraagde staf tevoorschijn. "Van zilverlinde wordt gezegd dat ze goed werken voor Zieners. Kan ik ervan uit gaan dat u deze staf hebt gezien in een visioen?"  
>Deborah knikte. "Ik weet niet of het visioenen zijn, want ik krijg ze alleen als ik slaap, als ik droom. Maar ik heb deze inderdaad vaak genoeg gezien in mijn eigen hand."<br>Voorzichtig pakte ze de staf op en een aangename warmte verspreidde zich door haar lichaam. De staf zelf pufte hartvormige wolkjes rook in alle kleuren van de regenboog.  
>"Verbazingwekkend! Werkelijk verbazingwekkend!"<p>

Bij de sorteerceremonie was Debbie als laatste aan de beurt om gesorteerd te worden.  
>"Wilson, Deborah."<br>Zodra de hoed over haar ogen zakte, dacht ze vrolijk: 'Griffoendor!'  
>"Oh, wat hebben we hier? Een kleine zieneres? Dat is lang geleden dat ik iemand als jij heb gesorteerd. Eens kijken of je gelijk hebt. Behoorlijk pienter, maar niet erg boeklievend, loyaal tot op het bot, en je wil jezelf graag bewijzen…"<br>"Het enige wat ik wil bewijzen is voor mam, dat magie op zich niet slecht is. Ik betwijfel echter of dat ooit werkelijkheid zal worden, aangezien we haar geheugen al hebben moeten modificeren."  
>"Ja, ik zie dat dat een moeilijke beslissing was, maar het was de beste optie. Waarom wil je Griffoendor? Je zou volgens mij beter in Huffelpuf passen."<br>"Ik heb het gezien in mijn dromen en via de mensen in Griffoendor kan ik in contact komen met mijn toekomstige werkgevers."  
>"GRIFFOENDOR."<p>

"Hallo Deborah. Ik ben Hugo Wemel en dit is Lily Potter."  
>"Aangenaam. Zeg, heb jij niet toevallig een familielid die met draken werkt?"<br>Hugo keek haar verbaasd aan. "Ja, onze oom Charlie werkt in het Drakenreservaat in Roemenië, maar hoe weet jij dat nou?"  
>"Ik zie soms stukjes van de toekomst. Zou je hem een brief willen schrijven met de waarschuwing bij de Peruaanse Addertand die net is aangekomen uit de buurt te blijven als hij zijn linkerarm lief is? Sinds Charlie een collega heeft gered van zijn tanden is hij een doelwit geworden."<br>Hugo werd bleek en beloofde prompt de brief te schrijven zodra ze in de Griffoendortoren waren.  
>"Ik vraag James wel om hem vanavond nog te sturen, aangezien ik de weg naar de Uilenvleugel natuurlijk nog niet ken."<br>"Ik kan je de weg wel wijzen."  
>"Sorry, maar zei je dat jij de weg wel kon wijzen?" vroeg een jongen die een paar plaatsen verder zat.<br>"Ja, ik ken de weg door het kasteel al, ik heb jarenlang over Zweinstein gedroomd."  
>"Sorry, maar dromen en werkelijkheid zijn twee verschillende dingen," zei een meisje schamper.<br>"Hoe heten jullie, trouwens?" vroeg Deborah.  
>"James Potter en ik ken het kasteel beter dan wie ook."<br>"Molly Wemel. Ik ben een Klassenoudste en heb de taak om jullie straks naar boven te leiden."  
>Deborah glimlachte ondeugend. "Geef me de kans om het te bewijzen."<br>James en Molly keken elkaar aan en fluisterden naar elkaar.  
>"Dat is goed," zei Molly. Ik zal jou de eerstejaars laten leiden, maar als blijkt dat je de verkeerde kant op gaat, grijp ik in."<br>"Prima."

En zo kwam het dat Deborah de weg wees voor de eerstejaars. Op sommige punten bleef ze even staan om een 'routewijzer' aan te geven, zodat ze de volgende morgen hun weg naar de Grote Zaal konden vinden. Bij twee geheime gangen keken Molly en James elkaar vol ongeloof aan.  
>"Merlijns Baard! Hoe kan ze die gangen weten? Zelfs ik wist van het bestaan ervan niet af voor ik mijn 'speciale stukje perkament' in mijn bezit kreeg…" begon James.<br>Molly keek naar Debbie alsof ze water zag branden. "Ik heb nooit geloofd dat Het Zicht echt kon zijn, maar ik vrees dat ik mijn mening moet gaan herzien. Weet je zeker dat ze een Dreuzeltelg is, James?"  
>"Heel zeker. Ik heb toevallig Professor Anderling over haar horen praten met pa in verband met een geheugenspreuk."<br>"Ik heb nu al medelijden met tante Hermelien als ze hier achter komt…"

"Charlie, je hebt post!"  
>"Bedankt, Edgar!"<br>Nieuwsgierig maakte Charlie de brief open.

_Hoi oom Charlie,_

_Griffoendor! Jep, ik ben nu officieel een Zweinsteinstudent.  
>Je vraagt je misschien af waarom ik je dit schrijf, terwijl je het ook gewoon van de familie te horen had kunnen krijgen. Wel, dat heeft te maken met een klasgenoot van mij, Deborah Wilson (ook een Griffoendor). Zodra ze mijn achternaam hoorde, vroeg ze of ik iemand kende die met draken werkte en of ik diegene een waarschuwing zou willen geven. Ik quote:<em>

_"Zou je hem een brief willen schrijven met de waarschuwing bij de Peruaanse Addertand die net is aangekomen uit de buurt te blijven als hij zijn linkerarm lief is? Sinds Charlie een collega heeft gered van zijn tanden is hij een doelwit geworden."_

_Ik heb geen idee of dit überhaupt in de buurt komt van de werkelijkheid, maar mam zegt altijd dat een gewaarschuwd mens voor twee telt. Je weet maar nooit._

_Groetjes,_

_Hugo Wemel_

Charlie fronste. Eerder die dag was er inderdaad een Peruaanse Addertand aangekomen op het reservaat en Charlie had inderdaad een collega van de giftige tanden gered. Maar deze brief moest al de dag ervoor verstuurd zijn, om nu al hier aan te komen vanaf Zweinstein.  
>"He Mandy, wat denk je hier van?"<br>Mandy was net als Charlie een alumnus van Zweinstein en was pas enkele jaren hier aan het werk.  
>"Vreemd, erg vreemd. Deze kwam net aan?"<br>"Ja, maar als hij echt vanaf Zweinstein kwam, dan moet hij gisteren al verstuurd zijn. Zelfs de snelste uil vliegt niet zo snel."  
>"Wel, als dit inderdaad het 'echte werk' is, dan moeten we jou maar inzetten bij andere draken dan de Addertand."<br>"Maar hoe weten we of het echt is, als ik hem blijf ontwijken?"  
>"Heb je je linkerarm ervoor over om erachter te komen?"<br>"Nee, eigenlijk niet. Ik voel er weinig voor om Professor Staartjes achterop te gaan."

_Cheerio Hugo,_

_Wij hebben inderdaad recentelijk een Addertand binnengekregen. In feite was dat pas op de dag dat jouw brief hier aankwam en ik heb inderdaad Liam bij hem weggetrokken voor hij gebeten kon worden. Aangezien ik weet hoe lang een uil erover doet om hier te komen vanaf de school, weet ik dat je de brief al had verstuurd voordat het werkelijk gebeurde. Daarom zal ik het advies ter harte nemen en uit de buurt blijven van dat venijnige beest.  
>Gefeliciteerd met Griffoendor en doe de groetjes aan de rest van de familie en aan Deborah.<em>

_Charlie_

Aan de ontbijttafel keek Hugo Deborah met grote ogen aan. "Hoe doe je dat?"  
>"Geen idee. Ik heb het altijd al gehad. Soms kan ik de toekomst beïnvloeden, soms niet. Het hangt er meestal van af of degene waar het over gaat het gelooft en mijn advies ter harte neemt."<br>"Is er wel eens wat gebeurd wat…" Hugo durfde zijn zin niet af te maken.  
>"De eerste keer dat papa gevaar liep op zijn werk ontliep hij zijn verwondingen door ergens anders te zijn dan hij normaal zou zijn, toen er een vliegtuigje neerstortte. De tweede keer moest hij per se op die locatie zijn en brak er een kabel, terwijl hij onder het vliegtuig aan het werk was. Gelukkig heb ik hem nog kunnen zeggen dat ik van hem hield."<br>Hugo rilde. "Maar je droomt dus niet alleen van mensen die je kent, want Charlie kende je niet."  
>"Nee, maar het zijn wel altijd mensen waar ik mee te maken zal krijgen. Ik ga na Zweinstein op het reservaat in Roemenië werken, vandaar dat ik Charlie al wel gezien heb. Meestal is er niets aan de hand en zijn het leuke dromen, maar als er dingen fout gaan, probeer ik ze wel te voorkomen. Zoals ik al zei is dat met wisselend resultaat."<br>"Kun je zien of ik in het Zwerkbalteam kom?"  
>"Zou je je best doen bij de proefwedstrijd als je het resultaat al wist?"<br>"Goeie vraag. Misschien is het beter om dat antwoord nog niet te weten."

En zo werd Debbies reputatie in Griffoendor, en later Zweinstein en nog later de hele magische wereld gevestigd. Haar waarschuwingen werden ter harte genomen en Professor Zwamdrift pleegde zelfmoord in een vlaag van jaloezie. Ze werd door de leerlingen nauwelijks gemist.  
>Haar moeder kwam er uiteindelijk toch weer achter dat magie echt bestond, maar veranderde nooit van mening en heeft het contact met haar dochter voorgoed verbroken.<p> 


End file.
